just one night
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: it wass just an oc story i wrote b ut i do do oneshot trades of hetalia but nothing else


"come on amber you have to come with me to our meeting." america said dragging me out off the room . "never!!" i said holding onto the rim of the door. then america picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "your coming." america said. "your annoying." i said in a huff. "yeah but you luv me." america said. "oh shut up alfred." he carried me all the way to the meeting and plopped me down in a chair next to russia and the guy nobody knew...canada.

russia looked at me and it freaked me out i thought he was gonna say something twisted

but all he did was laugh. "whats so funny" i said all of a sudden getting mad. "nothing your just cute i think it would be fun to watch you squirm in complete pleasure under my body hovering over yours" russia said. "ok your wierd i'd like to see you in complete pain as i tie you up ansd let france do as he will to you." i said i dark red aroua coming around me.

"you got served russia and by america oh boom freedom fries." america said stuffing his face full of fries. "ya know your a fatass alfred." i said turning towreds him. "what?" america said looking at me wide eyed. "freedom fries are only good ocasionally now scoans are really good." i said sticking my tounge out. "i agree with you amber" england said drinking tea and eating a scoan.

"now lets get this party started!!!" i said hoping back in betwwen canada and russia. and started spinning around in a circle. when russia stopped it and leaned in to kiss me. "wha-!" i said bakcing the chair up and running into canada. who stood up and put his bear infront of russias face which he kissed. "what was that" by that time canada already sat back down on "you got fuzzy lips amber." russia said. "yeah i know" i laughed and turned around and face towreds canada. "thanks hun." i smiled looking at him. "oh y-you notice me." canada said. "i always notice you." i said looking at him. "amber who are you talking to?" america said. "canada of coarse." i said turning to america. "who?" america said. "your brother i dont know why you dont notice him i mean i see him around all the time." i said.

"oh matthew right." america said looking at me. and i turned to canada "so thats your name. i like it mind if i call you matty" i said. "sure and maybe i can call you ambs. canada said. "sure!!" i said. "well anyways i have horibal news about one of the cutest members here" frace said. "oh canada what'd you do?" i joked he blushed. "no you amber." france said giving me a very serious look. "and what is exactly is this horibal new that im not in love with you" i said letting out a laugh. "your not?" france said. "does this come as a surprise?" i say trying to be serious. "well yes who doesnt love frace? but no thats not the news." france said. "t-then what is it?" canada said quitly but nobady noticed him... "hey what canada said what did i do that was so wrong?" i said now getting angry. "i saw you..." france said. "you saw me what? naked if you did im gunna hurt you." i said putting france against a wall. "well a little fisty but no i saw you with the axis powers" france said. everyone gasped. "oh thats not so bad theyre really fun when you get to know then." i said blowing it off. "but you told them our secrets!!" france said. "w-what?" i asked bursting out laughing. "i heard you tell germany i have something secret to tell you." france argued. "yeah but nothing about our meeting i was telling germany who my crush is." i giggled. it was hard not to laugh at there sillyness. "well why didnt you tell me im your roomate why shoulnt you tell unless its me." america said. "ha dont be so full of yourself alfred. i didnt tell you because you have a really big mouth." i said. england let out a laugh. "well do you think im even a little cute?" america said going chibi. "i never siad you werent cute america your just not my crush..." i said turning around. "then who is it?" america said curious. "im not telling you guys but you do know him... i think" i said. "that could be anyone!!" america said "yeah it could." i said laughing a bit. "amber?" canada said in a quite voice. "huh" i said turning toward canada. "ah..." a blush lit up his face. "n-nevermind" canada said. "alright but tell me when you want to me to know." i said. "ha nugie!!" i said hopping on russia back giving him a nugie "canada give him a wet wille!!" i yelled. canada licked his finger and gave russia a wet wille. "ha we got you!" i said hopping off russias back. "mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha" i laughed my evil laughter "im eviler then you russia fear my awesomness" i said smirking. "yeah right" russia said. "maybe your even awesome enough to match my level of awesomeness." prussia said. "or even my level of hero together we can defeat russia." america said. "yeah but i'll stay nuetral with canada." i said . "why do you want to stay neutral with canada." america asked. "while because he invited me to stay over for a week and i think i might do something like travel around the world staying at all ur guys houses at least once." i said trying to make it sound like i just wanted to be with him even though that was the truth plus i was lying so i had no clue if canada would actully even let me stay the night "ve~! you can stay with me whenever.." italy said. " maybe one day i'll take that offer." i laughed. "i sat back down next to canada. "i never said you could stay the night." canada said. "i know forgive me." i said. "but if you really want i wouldnt mind at all." canada said. "great! thanks" i said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "no problem."

_after the meeting...._

"that was a fun meeting eh?" canada said. "yeah yeah it was but you know what the best part was." i said. "what?" canada asked. "the best part was the part where you said i could spend the week this'll be so awesome i'm so psyched!" i said almost bouncing off the walls. "its only canada eh." canada said. "i know but that mean qaulity time with you!" i said relizing what i had just said i had to coem up with soemthing. "why do you want to spend time with me im not some great nation." canada said. "i know but ur nice and its alot more then what can be said about america." i said and we both laughed.

_at canadas house_...

"its not big and fancy but it suits me i mean its only me and kumajuro living he and a big house would make it seem lonly ya know." canada said hanging his coat up. "yeah somethings things get lonly in americas mansion." i said. "do you ever wish you had someone special to spend time with." canda asked. " now why do you ask that?" i said turning toward him. "while you dont have to answer i just was curious. eh." canada said. "while once in awhile but i guess i dont know if the perosn i like likes me back. so its alright though." i said looking down because he was that special someone to me the one who could make all saddness fade away with just his smile. "while maybe tomorrow we can go watch the northern lights." canada said. "that sound great ah by the way where am i sleeping?" i asked. "oh wells i mean i guess i was so excited i totally forgot eh." canada said looking around. "while you could sleep in my bed and i'll sleep on the couch." "thats really nice but why dont you sleep in there with me i mean its cold in canada so i dont want to freeze." i said then thinking that sounded offly rude. "while i guess most people say that about canada so alright i mean only cuz you want me to." canada said blushing. "why do you have a gilrfriend? i mean i dont want to impose." i said knowing if someone has a girlfriend dont makes a move on them. "no i've actully never ahd a girl friend but i've always wanted one." canada said looking ashamed. "really thats sad" i said thinking that also sounded very rude. "i'm mean its not that its bad or anything." i quickly said. 'well i've always had a thing for this one girl ever since the day i say her but she always has another boyfriend everytime i see except this time but i don't think she likes me the way i like her."canada admitted and my heart was broken "well who is she i could hook you up with her if you want." i said sad and heartbroken. "well i cant tell you." canada said. then i relised i forgot to go home and pick up my clothes. "oh god." i muttered but canada cought it. "what?" he asked "well i forgot my clothes." i said. "oh well you can use mine eh and tomorrow well go shopping and buy you some well clothes. "alright thanks i said hugging canada he hugged me back. after he went to his room and pulled out a t-shirt and and a pair of pajama pants and brought them out to me. " here you go." canada said handing me some clothes. "thanks." i said finding the bathroom and changing. "how do i look?" i said hoping out of the bathroom. canada giggle. "you look like a true canadian." he said giving me a thumbs up. "alright!!" i said jumping up and glomping him. he looked down and gave me a slight kiss on the forhead. "what was that for?' i joked. "you just looked so cute i had to." canada said. "oh while thank you!!" i said happy. "your welcome." canada said and with that he got up and got changed.

_a few hours later it was time for bed..._

"that was a great show." i said hoping on canadas bed. " yeah it was but it was kinda scary." canada said. "what part." i asked. "the part when the ghost was pissed." canada said. i let out a laugh. "well i wouldnt want a ghost pissed off at me." i joked. "yeah ,me neither."canada laughed. "well i'm tired." i said lying down. "yeah me to canada said lying on the oppisite side. "hey amber." canda said. "yeah?" i said. "can we cuddle?" canada asked. 'yeah sure!!!" i said. he wrapped his arm around me. "i love you." he said in a sleepy voice. "huh y-you love me?" i said. then a blush spread across his face. "well yes your the one i've been madly in love with i mean if this makes you uncomfutable you cna leave tomorrow." canada said. "no it makes me really happy.' i said turning around and kissing him ever so gentally. "y-you love me to!!" canada said. "yeah now and forever." i said. he pulled me closer to him so our bodies were touching. "this will make cuddling so much more special!!" canada said hugging me and kissing my ear gentally. 


End file.
